


He Knew by asocialconstruct [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of He Knew by asocialconstruct read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Cain and Abel on shore leave, out on a little date.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew by asocialconstruct [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763187) by [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct). 



**Title** : He Knew  
**Author** : asocialconstruct  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Starfighter  
**Character** : Abel/Cain  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Cain and Abel on shore leave, out on a little date.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/763187)  
**Length** 0:08:04  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/He%20Knew%20by%20asocialconstruct.mp3.zip)


End file.
